


in a perfect world

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, dream - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 24: DreamCrowley’s dreams were filled with longing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	in a perfect world

Crowley’s dreams were filled with longing, showing off everything he wasn’t allowed to have. A peaceful life where he didn’t get interrupted by his fellow demons every other seconds, them forcing him to commit such horrible acts that he didn’t even want to think about. A life where he wasn’t cursed, constantly reminded of everything he had ever done wrong, and even if he had learned from his mistakes, the punishment would never go away. He dreamed of a life where he was happy and free, allowed to do his own things without anyone stopping him, he just wanted to live his life to the fullest like he himself wanted to, without any ulterior motives.

He dreamed about a life where he could go where he wanted, talk to whoever he wanted, and do whatever he wanted without constantly being on guard. Driving his Bentley, meeting up with friends and share a drink with them, and acting like how a human would live their life. That was his secret dream, a life that was normal without obligations from the supernatural.

But, what he dreamed about the most, was Aziraphale. The beautiful angel with his blond locks that seemed to frame his face in the most perfect, lustrous way, complementing his icy blue eyes that he so loved to stare into, even with his shades on. Aziraphale’s eyes were so beautiful, almost like a frozen over pond, and the demon always felt like he would drown in them.

He dreamed about a world where they could be together, without the fear of anyone finding out, a world where he being a demon, while Aziraphale being an angel wouldn’t matter anymore.

He dreamed about holding his hand, cuddle close to him as they sat on a couch by a fireplace in a tiny little cottage that they lived in together, enjoying a pretty day to day life. He longed for the moment when he would be able to be close to the angel, lean in, and kiss him on the lips after declaring his love for him.

Yes, that was what he always dreamed about, his perfect world.


End file.
